Many people insert eye drop liquids into their eyes for medicinal purposes or to lubricate contact lenses. While it is important to place the drop accurately to avoid waste of the expensive liquid, many people have difficulty in applying the liquid while positioning their eyelids and tilting their heads in a backward position.
Several patents describe commercially available squeeze dispensers with positioning attachments to aid in directing the eye drop into the eye. Dispensers are disclosed in U.S. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,471,890; 4,834,728; 4,960,407; 5,366,448; 5,516,008; 5,578,020; 5,665,079; 5,810,794; 6,090,086 and 6,135,985. The dispensers in these patents have one or more of the following deficiencies: there is no control of the quantity of medication that is dispensed during each squeezing of the bottle; there is no aid in positioning the eyelid for the application of the liquid; liquid at the bottom of the container is not dispensed; the user's head must be held in an uncomfortable position; the dispenser exit is not protected from contamination during non-use; and one hand is required to position the eyelid and the other hand to squeeze the device.